Shore and near shore environmental data is important for several reasons. Shore and near shore environmental data provides useful information for water recreationalists and ocean sports enthusiasts. Moreover, shore and near shore environmental data provides critical insights for understanding and protecting the coastal environment and monitoring climate change.